The invention is directed to nasal support devices for animals. Specifically, the invention provides devices, components and methods for reusable nasal support devices for animals.
Nasal support devices for supporting tissues overlying the nasal passages of an animal are known and disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,873 and PCT Publication No. US98/07885. Other nasal support devices for animals are disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 09/264,464 and 09/379,425. One currently available nasal support device for animals is the FLAIR(trademark) Equine Nasal Strip available from CNS, Inc., Bloomington, Minn.
Systems and methods for reusing human nasal dilators have been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,469 and 5,957,126.
The disclosures of each of the foregoing patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides nasal support devices and methods for supporting the unsupported nasal tissues of an animal. In preferred embodiments, the invention provides reusable nasal support devices and reuse engaging layers providing for reuse of nasal support devices.
Throughout the specification, guidance may be provided through a list of examples. In each instance, the referred to list serves only as a representative group. It is not meant, however, that the list is exclusive.